


Spin Me Right Round [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad BDSM Etiquette, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Powerplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Cisco goes with Reverb as a distraction. Then he gets distracted.[A recording of a fic by Vera_DragonMuse]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spin Me Right Round](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017263) by [Vera (Vera_DragonMuse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_DragonMuse/pseuds/Vera). 



> This should be a surprise to no one.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic17/spin%20me%20right%20round.mp3) | **Size:** 10 MB | **Duration:** 10:55min

  
---|---


End file.
